cupcakes aren't actually bad
by agentscia
Summary: Pinkie Pie never thought that people thought of her like this. Rated k  for  slash. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is a shout out to my friend Bailey and my second cousin Stephen without whom I would have never discovered this show. You guys rock!**

_Ding!_

The timer went off; Pinkie pie rushed to the oven and took out a tray of blueberry cupcakes. They smelled delicious. Pinkie pie then spread rainbow colored marshmallow frosting over them, humming happily all the while. Rainbow dash was coming over that day and she couldn't wait another moment wanted her to try her newest cupcake, the Sonic Rainboom. She made it just for her, to show her appreciation for the Pegasus. A few moments after she had finished the cupcakes the doorbell rang.

"She's here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed aloud; bouncing to the door. When she opened the door, she stood looking at Rainbow Dash that made her heart skipped a beat; she felt a wide grin spread across her face, being around Rainbow Dash made the party pony feel even happier than she usually did. "Hi" Rainbow Dash said. "Come in," Pinkie Pie replied, "I made a cupcake special for you; it's called the Sonic Rainboom." Rainbow Dash smiled and went inside .The bakery smelled like cakes and pies of all flavors and well as spices and sugar. The bakery looked just as wonderful. Desserts of all kinds lined on the shelves, all of them carefully decorated. But the real masterpiece was Pinkie Pie herself; just sweet on the outside as on the inside, this happy-go-lucky party pony could make any room alive and cheery.

"Here you go", Pinkie Pie said handing her the cupcake. The second Rainbow Dash took a bite her taste buds were in heaven. It tasted absolutely wonderful. "It's awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "just like you pinkie pie, your pretty cool too."

That night:

Pinkie Pie sat in her bed, quietly stroking gummy. She thought about what Rainbow Dash had said about her that day. Confused, she decided to go outside. Just as she stepped on the doormat she saw a piece of paper lying down on the ground. Picking up the paper she trudged back up to her room to read the piece of paper.

The more she read, the more scared she got. By the end of the story she was practically was in tears. She huddled up on her bed in fetal position, and stayed there all night long.

The next day Rainbow Dash went over to Sugarcube corner to check on her friend.

She hadn't seen her all day, and was shocked to see that the shop was empty; even though the sign said that the shop was open. She raced up to pinkie pie's room to find pinkie pie curled up on her bed shivering. Her hair was flat against her back, and she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Get away from me, I'm dangerous" she squeaked. Rainbow dash looked at the pony, trying to figure out what was wrong, and then she saw a piece of paper on the floor and read it.

Just like Pinkie Pie, she found it disturbing. Unlike Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash was more appealed to the horrible puns; she just rolled her eyes from finishing reading the piece of paper. But she was also mad that someone would write something like this about them. She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Pinkie Pie, I know you would never do this to me. This is crazy, whoever wrote this doesn't know you, and if they did they would like you. You're the most likable pony in Equestria, and it doesn't matter what other's think." Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie sat up and smiled. Rainbow Dash also noticed her hair was back to normal. "Thanks" Pinkie Pie said she then realized how tired she was. Lay down and quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Reviews are awesome! I am not forcing you to review, but constructive criticism and praise are greatly appreciated . (However, troll and flames are not. if you are a troll or a flamer, I will ignore you.) but otherwise, tell me what you think!**


	2. author's note

Hi this is Agentacia!

I just wanted to dedicate this authors note to my two beta readers Jeuxdevie

and The Unknown Twinkie, sorry for not posting this sooner. You really helped turn this story from a mess to a real success!

Love and thanks from,

Agentscia


End file.
